Les regrets d'un grand-frère
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Personne ne sait réellement ce qui se passe durant la nuit. Sasuke était bien loin de s'imaginer cela !


**Titre :** Les regrets d'un grand frère

 **Peronnages :** Itachi, Sasuke

 **Résumé :** Personne ne sait réellement ce qui se passe durant la nuit. Sasuke était bien loin de s'imaginer cela !

 **Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto** , je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

 **Note :** Voici un vieux texte que j'ai retrouvé dans mon ordinateur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **/** **!\ :** J'ai relu au mieux mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissé encore deux ou trois fautes par ci par là !

 **Blabla optionnel :** Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Année et tout plein de bonheur ! Et une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui la font demain !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Je le regarde couché dans son lit, s'agitant dans son sommeil . Je m'approche lentement chose pas bien difficile pour un ninja. Il ne m'entend pas. Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour l'effleurer mais comme chaque fois je me recule dans l'obscurité.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le souiller par mon toucher. Mon départ a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et je n'ose imaginer ce que lui ferait mon retour. L'acte impardonnable que j'ai commis m'interdit maintenant de l'approcher de trop près.

Et pourtant, je suis ici. Je suis revenu. Pour lui. Ou pour moi peut-être. Ou bien encore pour nous s'il y a encore possibilité d'un nous. Je suis désolé que mon acte ait conduit à cette situation. Mais à bien y réfléchir je ne peux pas vraiment regretter de le savoir encore en vie. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Le clan n'est qu'une broutille à côté.

Ma seule faute a été de ne pas pouvoir rallier notre famille au village. Partagé entre mon devoir et un clan à la renommée bien trop étendue. Nous sommes maudits, condamnés à ne pas connaître la lumière. Le temps m'a manqué et pressé par les hautes instances j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste. Mais à voir le résultat j'en doute.

Mon petit frère si souriant et souvent trop intrépide pour son propre bien a fait place à un garçon froid et solitaire. Et l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux a laissé place à une sinistre résignation que je lui aie imposé bien malgré moi.

Il est brisé de l'intérieur. J'ai fait des dégâts irréparables et je ressens de plein fouet sa douleur. Il souffre par ma faute et cette fois-ci je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager. Ce n'est pas seulement la disparition du clan ou le fait que notre nom soit entaché. C'est moi le problème... je l'ai abandonné...

Confirmant mes pensées, je l'entends murmurer dans son sommeil : _«Pourquoi ? Grand-frère dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_. Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire subir tout ça ! Jamais je n'ai voulu qu'il devienne la victime de nos conflits.

Je suppose que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Et plus encore ceux qui n'ont pas voulu changer leurs positions ! Mais ressasser tout ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est le pousser à devenir plus puissant pour expier mes pêchés.

J'aimerais me dire que j'aurais pu dire non. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions un autre aurait été envoyé à ma place et personne n'aurait survécu. Moi-même devenant une menace on m'aurait fait disparaître. Un refus n'était pas acceptable !

Mon frère représente un danger qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à surveiller comme un vulgaire objet ! Je ne regrette donc pas d'être dans cette petite chambre près de lui. Je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir suivi les «ordres». Ce que je regrette par contre, c'est le résultat de tout ça. Quel gâchis !

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait bougé. C'est un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique qui m'a fait me reconcentrer sur lui. Comme toujours, il a laissé la fenêtre ouverte et je le vois frissonné dans ses couvertures.

Cela devrait être son seul moment de répit si seulement il arrivait à dormir. Plus encore s'il ne faisait pas des cauchemars chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Je le regarde se blottir sous ses couettes cherchant la chaleur qu'il a perdu.

Cela me prend aux tripes chaque fois que je l'entends hurler la nuit ou que je le vois remuer dans tous les sens dans ses maudits cauchemars. Je sais qu'il rêve de moi : son cri faisant écho à ma douleur.

J'aimerais que pour cette nuit au moins il puisse dormir convenablement. Alors même si c'est n'est que pour une nuit et que je ne peux pas le faire tous les soirs au risque de me faire repérer je le berce doucement comme lorsqu'il était petit. Je veux qu'il se sente comme dans du coton et qu'il se laisse aller aux frontières de l'inconscience.

Je ne peux lâcher mes yeux de son visage. Je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je reste à l'observer étendu dans son lit. C'est l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui m'ait été donné de voir. Rassuré de le sentir se calmer, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière.

Je n'ai plus le droit de me tenir à ses côtés. Mais la nuit, il a encore besoin de la présence de son grand-frère. C'est dans le noir que ses cauchemars sont les plus terribles. Ils reviennent chaque soir en force ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Je ne veux surtout pas prendre le risque de le détruire encore un peu plus. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement l'aider à remonter la pente du gouffre dans lequel je l'ai plongé. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelque chose de toute ma vie.

Je veux revoir un vrai sourire sur son visage. Je veux de nouveau pouvoir me perdre dans les nuances de son regard. Je veux le voir vivre de nouveau. Mais surtout je veux être celui qui lui insufflera à nouveau un souffle de vie. Mais je ne **peux** pas !

Cette nuit touche bientôt à sa fin, perdu entre souvenirs et pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Il a l'air si paisible perdu dans un monde de songe qui m'est à jamais fermé maintenant. Lentement, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Je m'en rappelle encore leur douceur.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui offrir un peu plus longtemps la tranquillité mais le temps nous rattrape. Mes doigts se sont égarés sur sa joue en un geste maintes fois répétés reflet d'un passé dépassé. J'aime mon village mais mon frère plus encore. Il est tout ce qui me reste. Le seul lien qui me rattache toujours à la vie. Celui que j'ai sauvé et que je veux protéger.

Oublieux du temps, je replonge dans mes pensées qui sont toutes tournées vers lui. Le temps a filé plus vite que je l'aurais pensé. Je n'ai pas senti le changement d'atmosphère ni même remarqué qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. J'ai voulu m'éloigner mais c'était déjà trop tard je suis resté prisonnier de son regard. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, il avait ouvert les yeux sur son plus grand cauchemar.

J'ai été plus qu'heureux de voir une étincelle passée dans ses prunelles onyx qui quoique rapide, ne le fut toujours pas assez pour mon regard, mais qui me prouve que je représente encore quelque chose pour lui.

Un clignement de paupière fut tout ce dont j'eus besoin. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, j'étais déjà loin.

Telle une ombre, il avait disparu.


End file.
